camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Devin Thatcher
Name: Devin Thatcher Gender: Male God Parent Choices: Set, Anubis, Osiris Mortal Parent: Mary Thatcher Appearance: He has black hair, tan skin, green eyes, and is dressed in black. (see picture) Personality: He is dark and quiet and when he does talk he is quick and to the point. He doesn't take orders well and has a short temper. He doesn't like to be around most people and has been described as thick-headed. However he protects his friends and the people he cares about. He tends to stay in the shadows unless he has something to say until he has something to say. History: Devin Thatcher doesn't remember his mother nor does he care to. She died when he was 4-years-old and he had spent most of his life in an orphanage and was homeschooled . Those years were the worst of his life. Life there was a giant free-for-all where nobody cared for one another and were only concerned with their own self-pity and hatred for others. He grew up around kids who were either filed with self-pity and sadness and longing for thier parents or kids who hid it by bullying others. He grew up without being shown love for most of his life, except for the few couples who came by to adopt some lucky kid and save him from the horrors of the orphanage. When he was 14 when he ran away...exactly ten years after he got there. He travelled all around the country, until he was a attacked by a Set animal. Luckily, he was able to control it using his power. After it left, his sword, "Redemption", floated down from the sky (later discovered to be a gift from his father for proving his strength) causing him to go searching for an explanation for what happened. He lived on his own for two years until he was found by two demigods where they explained what he was and brought him to Camp Pyramid. A week after he arrived he was claimed by Set. During the time he was on his own, he gained his sword along with some battle skills and proficency with his powers. Weapons: He has a black sword always strapped to his side named "Redemption". _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Longer history please Every New Journey Begins with the First Step ~ Shadow 04:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I think I fixed it although tell me if I need to add more or fix anything else. Sincerely, The BOSS 00:40, June 4, 2012 (UTC) What about school. was he homeschooled? Did he go to privite or public? Was he bullied? Every New Journey Begins with the First Step ~ Shadow 15:22, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes for both and I added it in so I believe I am all set. Sincerely, The BOSS 18:57, June 5, 2012 (UTC) more detail about his childhood and history needs to be longer and more detailed apearance and personality a picture is needed Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 11:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I think I got it now. Sincerely, The BOSS 00:11, June 10, 2012 (UTC) no anime pics if possible and more detailed apearance but when you have fixed dat its ready to be claimed you also need to put multiple god parent choices, he will still get claimed by set but you need 3 god parent choices Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 06:16, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I think I got it though I'm not sure if this is still considered anime. Sincerely, The BOSS 16:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) just change the pic to a real life one, try looking on favim or wehearit they always seem to have good pics then its ready to be claimed Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 06:29, June 12, 2012 (UTC) The picture you are using is a picture of Sephiroph you cannot use it Apolloskid 11:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I don't know who that is but I changed my picture so let me know if there is anything else.Sincerely, The BOSS 14:42, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Claimed as a child of Set make a page and word bubble Legend1eel ♥ Message Me! ♥ 16:27, June 16, 2012 (UTC)